my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spartan Academy X, Arc 1: Welcome to Xifas
Introduction Spartan Academy X, first Arc covers the first days of Class 1-A (Spartan), and the introduction to the street gang Xifs. The Arc begins with a common range attack combat test instructed by Yashi Fujita, and caps with Tenshi Chūjitsuna vs Yashi Akechi. During the Arc the gang Xifas and Class 1-A clash with each other on multiple occasions. By the end of the Arc however Class 1-A had formed a quasi friendship with the group. Many of it's members fraternizing and becoming friends. The most noteworthy of these was Tenshi himself and Blue Shark. That friendship would later go on to create even stronger bonds and provide several situations that will save the day down the line. Note Worthy Relationships Shade Kurogane and Minoru Ito - Shade was the first member oh his class to befriend a member of Xifas. That member was none other than the meekful coward, Minoru. The relationship between the two kick started the friendly terms between Class 1-A and Xifas. Minoru would also go on to be the group primary healer in times of trouble. He has healed at least every major character Quick Event List #Blue Rose Does range attack practice #Sakurai and Shade become friends #Lobsterblade is talked about #Sakurai learns a bit about Shade's past #Dumpsterfire and Yashi fights Shade and Tenshi #Tenshi develops a crush on Yashi as the two tie in battle #Dumpsterfire turns Shade blood solid, and Shade blows him up #Lobsterblade appears with Sakurai and saves Shade's life #Yandere places Sakurai and Tenshi in the Yandere trance and Xifas Escapes #Tenshi hits Sakurai into wall angering Lobsterblade, #Akechi is Introduced #Akechi questions Tenshi about power #Tenshi searches for Yashi #Tenshi runs into Kobba #Kobba wars Tenshi about releasing infromattion and tells Tenshi about Xifas powers #Kong Recruits Anna, Tenshi sees this and kicks Kong though his own house #Shade runs into Minoru #Shade forms the first friendship with a Xifas Member #Minoru brokers a peace between Shade and Dumpsterfire #Shade and Sakurai become best buddies #Bull Shark and Star Gaze visits Shades shop. Bull Shark buys The All Spark #Tenshi discoveres that Akechi and Yashi are siblings #Tenshi enters into Xifas territory and gets spotted #Kong confronts Tenshi, but lets him go on a promise of a duel #Tenshi gets ambushed by Xifas, but gets saved by his class #Tenshi meets Blue Shark, Blue Shark moves to smooth things out between Tenshi and the group #Kong Drops the grude and Tenshi establish himself as a old member of the hood #Tenshi ask kobba about Yashi and discovers that she is single #Tenshi discovers that he would need to defeat her in a duel to stand a chance at dating her. #Kobba introduce Tenshi to Euphemious, so Tenshi can learn how to defeat her #Tenshi request a duel with Yashi #Tenshi wins duel #Akechi gets angry over the duel, the two friendship points drop drasticlly #1st ARc ends Category:Spartan Academy X Category:Storylines Category:LordNoodleXIV